


The Best Cake Ever!

by GoodbyeBlueMonday



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/pseuds/GoodbyeBlueMonday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey has something for Mori for White Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Cake Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> This is really sappy and silly and I sincerely apologize

White Day was always a busy day at the Ouran Host Club. The boys were always flooded with chocolates on Valentine's Day--especially Tamaki. They couldn't give every single one of them gifts in return, though. So it was always an event to see how they would return the girls' collective favor in some big, flashy way.

Tamaki's first big idea was that they make a big white cake that he (of course) would jump out of, surprising each of the girls with a kiss on the cheek. This was immediately shot down by Kyoya, citing the impossibility of Tamaki kissing every girl and the fact that most of them couldn't bake.

"We rely on our cooks for these things, after all," he said. "But it defeats the sentiment of the holiday if we can't do it ourselves."

The next idea was something involving dressing Haruhi up in a bridal dress. This was, of course, vetoed by the victim in question, especially when she found out the point was to stage a wedding between her and Tamaki.

The hosts quibbled over the ideas, with one exception--Honey-senpai, who was standing in the corner brooding over something. He had his hands behind his back, like he was hiding something. They were all so busy fighting over what their White Day plan would be that nobody noticed.

With two exceptions: the ever-observant Haruhi, and Honey's sworn protector, Mori.

She spotted him in the middle of an argument about if having the twins make out in front of the fangirls was a good idea. (Hikaru and Kaoru felt it was taking their act a step too far.) With a concerned expression, she nudged Mori's shoulder. 

"Don't you think you should check on him?" she asked. Suddenly narrowing his eyes, Mori nodded and made his way over to his cousin.

* * *

"Mitsukuni."

Honey spun around to face the person he'd been trying to avoid all day.

"Takashi?" Honey said. "You can't be here, Takashi!"

A man of few words as usual, Mori just made a confused face. He didn't need to say more, especially with Honey. They told each other everything they needed to know in a few glances.

"I'm sorry, Takashi," Honey said, turning away like he was about to cry. The taciturn boy then grabbed him, his eyes widening in concern.

"I wanted my surprise for you to be perfect...I worked so hard...but I wanted to wait until after...don't want the club to know," he sobbed into his cousin's sleeve. 

"What?" Mori asked in surprise, as Honey revealed what he was hiding behind his back.

It was a key. 

Mori had seen this key before. It led to a special storage closet in the back. What could Honey want with the closet?

"We have to be quiet, Takashi," Honey said as the other boy carried him to the back room, being careful to check the rest were still engulfed in their argument and hadn't noticed their disappearance.

The other boys were still at it. Only Haruhi noticed, and gave the two a slight smile.

* * *

 

It was a cake.

It was tall, and white...and ringed with flowers and ribbons. It looked very elaborate. "You made this, Mitsukuni?" Mori asked in shock.

_Where had his older cousin learned to bake?_

"Mmm-hmm," Honey nodded. Then he was suddenly indignant. "Don't pretend you don't know why!"

Mori shook his head in confusion. He really didn't know why.

"You gave me chocolate cake on Valentine's Day! And when someone gives you something that day, you're supposed to give them something even bigger and better a month later! This is my gift to you for White Day, Takashi!"

Mori was stunned. He'd completely forgotten that day was Valentine's Day. Well...that wasn't quite accurate. The Host Club always went above and beyond for any romantically-tinged holiday. But he hadn't thought to give gifts to anyone.

Especially with Honey, because after all...

"I give you cake every day, Mitsukuni," he responded after he'd thought it over.

And that's when Honey started crying for real.

Mori felt that frantic pull in his chest he did every time his cousin was upset. "Mitsukuni..." he gasped, pulling him toward him, but Honey pushed him away. "Mitsukuni, what's wrong?"

Honey stopped and finally wiped his eyes after a while, after continually pushing Mori away. There wasn't much room for it in the tiny closet, but Honey managed it somehow.

"I...I...." He blushed, like there was something he didn't want to say. "I thought you did it because you  _loved me_ , Takashi!"

Both boys gasped in unison. Honey, because he couldn't believe he'd finally said it. The thing he'd always wanted to tell Mori, but never had the guts to do before. It just came spilling out.

Mori, because he didn't see why the confession was necessary.

"But..." Mori was at a loss for words at the best of times. "But of course I love you, Mitsukuni. I just..."

"Really?" Honey's mood changed on a dime. Now he was smiling, with big happy eyes.

"Yes," Mori said. "I thought you kn--"

And before the taller boy could say anything, his arms were full of Honey, who was frantically kissing him.

Mori could do nothing but hold him tightly and kiss him back.

* * *

 

They kissed for several minutes straight. It had been a long time coming, after all. Mori wondered why he hadn't said anything earlier. He knew Honey shared his feelings long before this confession. Had he just worried he was too innocent?

Well, it didn't matter. They were doing this now.

When they broke for air, Honey rested against Mori's chest. This was nothing new, of course; they'd held and comforted each other long before admitting their feelings.

"Do you think they're still fighting?" Honey said as he looked up at Mori, smiling.

"Mmm." Mori nodded, and began running his fingers through Honey's hair. This made the other boy smile and turn his face more against him.

"We should eat the cake," he finally said.

"Mmmm."

"I want to share it with you."

Mori nodded again in agreement, still massaging the other boy's head.

"And only you, Takashi. If they find out, they're going to want it for themselves. But nobody else can have it!"

Mori smiled at this. Yes, he wouldn't let anyone share their secret.

"Do we have silverware? And plates?" Honey suddenly asked.

They got up, and Mori gestured to a storage closet, where Honey immediately began to pick through things to find the necessary supplies.

"I'm going to get you a really big slice, Takashi!" he said, running toward the cake. And then he turned back, and smiled at the taller boy. " _My_ Takashi!" he grinned, blushing.

Mori smiled back. This was becoming the best White Day ever.


End file.
